1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to computer aided design and, more particularly, to a method for presenting at least two Computer Aided Design (CAD) models.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer Aided Design (CAD) models have a large volume of detailed information about installations, such as production plants in the production industry or other graphically representable objects. Complex systems, such as production plants, are usually planned by a large number of successive versions of CAD models. In this context, it may also arise that the CAD models do not involve successive versions but, on the contrary, different CAD systems are used to be able to present different circumstances. In addition, parallel workflows may arise, so that there are different versions of CAD models for the production plant or for other objects which can be represented by CAD models. Furthermore, it is an occurrence that a CAD model has been transformed from one format to another, for example, the company that produces an installation model sometimes uses a different CAD version or a different format than the installation constructor.
In all of these situations, the different versions of the CAD models need to be compared with one another and checked for discrepancies to ensure that the data used in the CAD models match. Given the complexity of the CAD models, this is an involved matter. Generally, the various known models which are available need to be compared and considered by the user by hand. To this end, the models, insofar as they are available, need to be adjusted manually in respect of the viewing angle for individual objects and the distance of individual objects. This is a difficult undertaking.